


Last Days

by Lennyways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennyways/pseuds/Lennyways
Summary: The semester ended not like Dean wanted it to at all, but distractions are hard to find. Or are they?





	

It was the last day. Lectures had ended weeks ago, projects were done and exams written. The only people still spending time inside the university buildings were those unfortunate students who had projects that required a discussion with the professors. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside, followed by a gust of hot summer air. 

The hallways were deserted and Dean felt slightly uneasy, like he shouldn’t be here when no one else was. He shook his head as he hurried on to his professor’s office, where he would get the final grade for the animation project he had done this semester. Dean had made a video starring a small ghost hunting the university, and while it wasn’t great, he still was proud of finishing it. Unlike his professor, apparently.

When Dean left the university behind about 15 minutes later, he felt empty. Not good enough, not what he had imagined, not interesting enough. The words of his professor repeated themselves over and over with each step he took, explaining time after time while Dean’s little ghost really didn’t deserve anything more than a C. By the time he reached the nearby lake, opposite an old church, he felt like crying. No one would want him to work for them. He would never create the monsters and aliens, spaceships and impossible buildings he admired in his favorite movies. The whole summer stretched in front of him, nothing but free and sunny days, and Dean felt no trace of the excitement he had when he’d left his flat in the morning.

Still, since staring at the fountain in the middle of the lake didn’t really improve anything, Dean decided he could be at least somewhat productive if he ever wanted a chance at doing things better. So, he dug out his sketchbook and a pencil and got lost in doodles of the same cartoonish-looking ghosts he had used for his video, eventually moving on to more realistic sketches of the people around him. Not that they stayed human on the paper, in Dean’s imagination some of them had wings, others horns and black eyes or scaly tails. 

While he was looking for the next unsuspecting person he could turn into a monster, a task that turned more challenging with each sketch he finished, Dean almost decided to call it a day and head home since he pretty much had worked his way through all the interesting looking people scattered around him. That was, until his eyes got caught on a guy who definitely hadn’t been there the last time he looked. 

He seemed to be around Dean’s age, probably also a student, and had dark, messy hair and eyes that Dean could tell even from this distance were intensely blue as the guy looked up and directly at him. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Dean looked down at his sketchbook, an idea already beginning to form in his mind. He drew the guy as he was sitting there, cross-legged on the steps leading down to the lake, but added massive, shadowy black wings stretching out behind him and the barest hint of a halo above his head.

The guy didn’t look back up again, at least not at the same time as Dean did, which left him feeling oddly disappointed. Instead, he was scribbling something in a book similar to Dean’s and he found himself wondering what the man was doing – and if he was thinking the same about Dean. 

When Dean looked up again after an extended period of perfecting the wings, something he didn’t need reference for, the guy was gone. The same disappointment flooded through him again, destroying all the progress in not taking this damn day too hard he’d made while sketching. Suddenly angry at himself, Dean stuffed his pencil back in his backpack and reached behind him to grab his sketchbook when he got interrupted.

“This is really great; you have a lot of talent.”

Looking up, Dean found the blue-eyed man watching him curiously.

“You don’t study art, do you? I’d like to think I would have noticed you before if you did. My name is Castiel, by the way.”

It took Dean an embarrassingly long moment to catch up with what the guy – Castiel – had just said, as he was making himself comfortable next to Dean whose mind decided to stay caught up on ‘holy shit, this guy’s gorgeous’.

Once he noticed he was staring, again, he quickly answered: “Uhm, no, I don’t. Informatics, actually, but with a bit of computer animation thrown in. I’m sorry for just drawing you without your permission, but I was just practicing and thought asking would be kind of stupid… oh, and Dean. My name’s Dean.”

“No, don’t worry about it, I also tend to not ask people before I draw them. And like I said, it’s really good. Can I look at the rest?”

“Yeah, sure, go for it. You said you draw too? Is that what you were doing earlier?”

Castiel looked up from flipping through Dean’s book to search for something in his own bag. He finally produced a sketchbook similar to Dean’s, just a little smaller, and offered it to him.

“Yes, I am an art student, so it kind of comes with the job description. You can take a look at it, if you want?”

The next minutes were filled with companionable silence, only interrupted by the turning of the pages. Castiel’s art style was more realistic than Dean’s, he noticed, but he also had some abstract, page filling pictures in his book that contained so many different things Dean didn’t even know where to look first. Compared to Castiel, he felt like a beginner, even though Cas had complimented several of his drawings by then. Dean wanted to tell him as much when he got to the last page and he seemed to temporarily forget how to breathe. Apparently, while he had been drawing Cas, the other had drawn him, and on Castiel’s drawing Dean looked completely relaxed, happy even. Dean closed the book, blinking a few times.

“Cas? That drawing of me is amazing. I mean, all your stuff is, obviously, much better than mine, but I just had a really bad day and I don’t know, seeing myself look so happy somehow made it better? I’m probably not making any sense here, but thank you.”

Castiel smiled brightly at him, causing Dean’s stomach to do a weird flip.

“Thank you, Dean. Also, I don’t think your pictures are any worse than mine, I think underestimating your own art is just an artist thing in general? But you mentioned having a bad day, so how about we go get some ice cream? That usually improves everything.”

Cas had packed his bag while talking and now was offering a hand to help Dean up. Somehow, taking it felt to Dean like maybe, this summer wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

 

The last day before lectures would pick up again promised to be sunny and warm, unlike the days before that had been filled with clouds, rain and even more rain. Dean blinked in the rays of sunlight that somehow had decided to shine right on his pillow, before the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen finally made him get up. He shuffled towards the source of the smell, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist when he reached it, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Morning, Cas. Any chance you made some for me too?”

Later that day, they were sitting on the steps at the lake. Castiel was sketching again, while Dean had given up and was soaking up the last of the summer sun, head resting in Cas’ lap, thinking back to the day two months ago when he expected this to be the worst summer of his life. Instead, it had turned out to be the best, Dean mused, lazily reaching up to pull Cas down far enough so he could kiss him.

Standing up and offering his hand, he smiled: “How about we get some ice cream? This is the last day, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)  
> Or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://lennyways.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
